In many operations including farming operations, such as seeding, it is most desirable that a tractor and towed vehicle travel along an intended travel path. In some cases the vehicle is adapted to be towed by another vehicle such as a tractor. In such cases the towed vehicle simply passively follows the tractor as it travels along the travel path. Often, however, maintaining the vehicle on an intended travel path is difficult to achieve because of unwanted displacement of the vehicle from the travel path as, for example, gravitational forces placed on the vehicle as a result of sloping land; differential and imbalanced soil reaction forces on fertilizer ploughs, stubble interference, loose soil and lateral slips when cornering at high speeds.